


I Need More Affection Than You Know

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, or really more so the notion of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Sento's been moody and Ryuga doesn't get why.





	I Need More Affection Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



> A commission for AO3@kiriya/twitter@crossbuiId thank you!!!!!

It’s starting to get on Ryuga’s nerves. He’s noticed that with everyone else, Sento has been acting perfectly normal. But whenever Ryuga asks Sento if he wants to train or do an experiment or even  _ eat _ together, Sento gives him a cold glare and a swift  _ “No.”  _

Ryuga doesn’t  _ get it.  _

He huffs as he falls onto the bed, his arms crossed. He tries to rack his brain for any possible explanation behind this behavior. Ryuga hasn’t messed up any experiments or has broken any inventions lately. Maybe he stole the spotlight for too long in a recent battle? No, that can’t be it either. RabbitTank Hazard has been… taking up most of the spotlight, even if it’s dangerous and something Ryuga wishes Sento wouldn’t have to resort to…

Then he hears footsteps coming down the metal stairs and looks up to find Misora. She doesn’t seem surprised to find Ryuga here, but he sits up and stares at her. When she finally reaches him, she sits at the foot of the bed, reaches over, and flicks his forehead.

“Hey!”

Misora’s laughing before leaning back in her spot. Ryuga’s just as confused as ever.

“Overthinking again?”

Ryuga frowns.

“I just don’t understand what’s up with Sento… Maybe he just feels like being a jerk.”

Misora hums as she taps her chin, a quirk so similar to Sento it makes Ryuga’s heart ache a little. Then, with that same finger, she raises it up as if she got an idea, and points it right at him.

“Have you really thought about why he’s been so moody?”

“Yes? I just told you I was thinking…”

“Well, think harder!” Misora playfully smacks Ryuga on the head as she pouts. He’s about to yell at her but then he sees the concern in her eyes and it stops him dead on his tracks. 

“Think harder about what?”

“When did Sento start changing his behavior?”

“I don’t know, like, a few weeks ago?” Ryuga sounds annoyed as he tries to recall any events from a while back. How is this supposed to help?

“And what happened a few weeks ago?”

“Uh… Well, Sento started using the hazard trigger…”

“Uh-huh…”

“He fought against Kazumi…”

“Uh-huh…”

“Kazumi joined our team, we’ve been training more together…”

“ _ Uh-huh…” _

“We even hang out a lot more - oh.  _ Oh  _ \- you think Sento’s jealous?”

“Who knows?” Misora says with a shrug as she gets up from the bed and walks back to the stairway. She leans against the railing and looks back towards Ryuga. “Maybe you should talk to him about it? He might be a genius, but he’s still human.”

Ryuga sighs as he watches Misora nudge towards the top of the stairs, getting up from the bed. He waves her off as he heads up to the cafe, trying to ignore her shouts of good luck mixed with giggles.

When he’s up in the cafe, he finds Sento off to a corner, doing what looks like is research. Ryuga sighs again before hyping himself up and walking over to Sento. He grabs a chair and places it right next to him, sitting down and staring right at him. Sento clearly stops and sighs, not even looking in Ryuga’s direction.

“Yes?”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

Sento’s frozen as his face flushes and Ryuga can’t help the smirk on his face.

“What gave you  _ that _ idea?”

“I mean, you won’t talk or hang out with me anymore ever since I started training and hanging out with Kazumi and you seemed more pissed off than usual so I thought - ”

“You’re an  _ idiot,” _ Sento sighs again as he grabs Ryuga’s collar and brings him in for a kiss. Ryuga’s stunned at first, but relaxes into it. When they break apart, Sento returns to his research and Ryuga’s just sitting there, still next to him.

They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence and the tranquility that falls between them. It feels routine again, like nothing has changed. But Ryuga smirks again before resting his arms and chin against the head of his chair.

“So, you were jealous.”

Sento scoffs, but he can’t hide the small smile from Ryuga.

“Shut up, musclehead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently not taking any more kofi requests at the moment but i'll be taking official commissions+more kofi's soon enough, if you're interested i'll tweet abt it on twitter @/mythxl !! but you can also come talk to me abt build haha


End file.
